I Thought New Years was for New Wishes
by ShadowsInTheCorner
Summary: A New Years fic for the-vampire-act's holiday contest. Slight, unintended, Prentiss/Reid, but only if you squint. Sorry for the horrible summary! Read A/N inside...


_**A/N: Written for the-vampire-act's CM holiday contest. Takes place after/has spoilers for "Demonology". Sorry if the characters are OOC, this is unbetaed and unedited, and, also if the writing is confusing. I'm trying writing in different P.O.V.'s…**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Criminal Minds cast, no matter how much I wish I did. I do however, own the idea for this story. And any statistics Reid may use are more than likely incorrect, so they too are mine.**

**I Thought New Years was for New Wishes**

_We had planned this to be a great New Year's Eve. _Thought Emily Prentiss as she sat down on her bed. Sighing she slipped off her shoes and laid back, thinking about everything that had happened. Only a week ago had she been at her friend Matthew's funeral, and even then she broke down thinking about how she would have been attending John's if she hadn't realized the UnSub was after him as well and got to his house before it was too late. Every night since then- and over a month had passed- she had nightmares about what may have happened had she and Derek had gotten there even one minute later. Thinking about that, Emily could not stop the silent stream of tears that began flowing down her cheeks. Still crying, she let herself fall into a light sleep.

* * *

When she woke up it took a minute to realize that the knocking on her apartment door was what woke her. Not exactly wanting to see anyone, she still stood and went to the door.

"Who is it?" Emily asked, not able to ignore the tired, painful strain in her own voice.

"Emily, its JJ. Are you alright?" When Emily heard the concern in her friend's voice she smiled a bit before opening the door to let JJ in. As the blonde woman came n the noticed the nice dress her brunette friend was wearing. Turning to her with a smirk she started,

"What have you been doing Miss-" She stopped abruptly when she saw the smeared mascara and tear-stained cheeks. Not even giving it a second thought JJ hugged Emily tightly, and after a few seconds asked,

"What's the matter? Why were you crying..?" She let go and took a step back, keeping her hands on Emily's shoulders and saw Emily smile slightly and as she wiped away a few fresh tears she answered,

"Thank you, JJ. Now, did you need anything?" With that response, JJ couldn't help but laugh.

"I get to your apartment to find you _crying_ but you want to know if _I_ need anything?"

"Sorry…" Emily tried, letting out a small laugh of her own, "I guess it's just habit…" JJ shook her head and sat down, motioning for Emily to sit as well, as if to say she was going to stay a while.

"May I ask where you were to be dressed so nicely?" JJ continued once Emily had taken a seat and they both got comfortable.

"Come on, it's just a casual dress!"

"Mmmhmm."

"Seriously, JJ."

"Okay, okay. Will you at least tell me what you were doing out?"

"Sure, but only if you tell me what you're doing, visiting me on New Year's Eve first."

"So now I can't stop by a friend and coworker's house because they haven't been to work in a few weeks?"

"No, you are. I just know you have another motivation to visit me this time," Emily smiled and tapped her head playfully, "I am a profiler for a reason."

"Right, how could I forget? You guys are no fun!"

"Really now? Then how come you've put up with us for so long?"

"C'mon, you know I'm just playing!"

"I know, don't worry," Emily couldn't help but smile at the casual conversation with her friend. Spending time alone really showed her how nice it was to be with friends almost twenty-four seven.

"I'm glad... But, the team is going out for the New Year and I was volunteered to come and see if you wanted to come along, especially since your three weeks are almost up." JJ explained, hoping she would come. Everyone knew how badly Emily needed a night out, which was in fact one of the reasons they were all doing this. No one on the team really understood what was up with Emily except Rossi, and they all knew he wouldn't say anything about it unless it became crucial for them to know, but they did know _her _well enough to see what she needed most right now.

"I do miss the rest of team… It's only been two and a half weeks off but I've become so accustomed to seeing them every day that it feels like so much longer."

"It's okay, we all understand. Though, I am wondering—wait a minute. I know what you're doing; you can't change the subject on me that easily! What were you doing earlier?" When she finished, she thought she heard Emily mutter something that sounded like "And I thought I was doing a good job at getting off this topic." But before JJ could ask, she took a breath and answered.

"John and I went out and had an early dinner together then visited the cemetery where Matt's new headstone was just put in. I got home and fell asleep and you woke me up when you got here." JJ looked at her for a bit, thinking _There's something else she's not telling, but the others will push her for it and I can wait._

"That didn't hurt, did it?" JJ asked jokingly, then glanced at her phone, checking the time, "It's almost ten, are you going to come and meet up with everyone else?"

"Sure. But… now I feel a bit overdressed..." Emily started, looking at her friend's outfit.

"Oh, come on, you're fine! Just fix your makeup and everything will look great!"

"Okay" Emily stated, not wanting to argue over makeup.

* * *

When they got to the bar, Emily was surprised to see the whole team there; she had expected only the usual bar-goers. As they got closer, Penelope noticed them and smiled at Derek.

"I toold you JJ would get her to come!" She said playfully, and patted his shoulder, causing him to look at her.

"Baby girl, does that mean-"

"Better pay up soon, before I decide to charge interest!" Emily and JJ were both laughing at the other's 'conversation', which got the attention of everyone at the table, and Derek, wanting to get the attention off of his embarrassment, asked,

"So Prentiss, what have you been doing these past few weeks you have taken as sick days?" Emily, sensing hints of concern beneath the playful tone just smiled back at him and glanced around the table, picking up a glass.

"How about we have a drink first? I only just got here."

"But you know Morgan won't remember to ask you until you are intoxicated with too much alcohol and seventy-two percent of people regret what they may have said while intoxicated, especially concerning sensitive subjects." Spencer piped up from his seat next to Aaron.

"Come on Kid, lighten up a bit. Live life and have some fun!" Derek said and Emily laughed in agreement as she sat down next to him, nodded to Aaron and David, and took a drink from the glass she had picked up.

"Spencer, you know he's right! Plus, I trust you with my life on a daily basis, I think I can trust you if I accidentally say too much."

* * *

By the time midnight came, most of them were well-past drunk and when they all gathered back together they had one last drink, toasting to 'a better year' then Aaron spoke up, seeing as he was one of the three not totally wasted.

"Okay team, you all need to stop drinking now and get home as soon as you can, I got tomorrow off for all of you but I won't be able to explain half of you having hangovers lasting into the day after."

"C'mon Hotch! That's no fair to me'n my girls here!" Derek said, sounding a lot more drunk then he was, and slung an arm around both JJ and Penelope's shoulders, causing them to giggle. Aaron just stared at him for a second then switched his gaze to Emily, who smiled and asked,

"Yees?" And earning a smirk and chuckle from David, who knew she got exactly what she needed in that night out.

"Since JJ brought you here and she's… Totally drunk, just as much as you in fact, I figured Reid should take you home-" He tried to finish but saw Emily practically passing out and nodded at Spencer who stood and started helping her out of the bar.

* * *

For Emily the rest of the night was like watching through a haze, almost a dream-like state. She barely remembered getting into Spencer's car, or him helping her into her apartment, let alone if she said anything to him.

_He took the keys away and opened the door for her, following her inside._

"_Thanks Spence, but you can go now." He could tell she was trying to sound fine, but Spencer could see through it. Emily got herself wasted for a reason, she had enough self-control not to._

"_I don't really like the idea of you being alone like this Emily." He replied, glancing at her before sitting down._

"_I'm going to stay here until I know you're asleep."_

"_Aww Spence, you're so cute when you're concerned!" She cooed, earning him rolling his eyes and standing back up to walk her to her bedroom._

Emily woke with a start; then took a breath to calm down. It was just the same nightmare, which apparently not even alcohol could chase away. She paused and thought about if the night before had actually been a dream; half-hoping it was, but even then she smelled the coffee and smiled as she knew it wasn't.


End file.
